encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 23
Pagaspas is the twenty-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 17, 2016. Summary Ybarro explores the ruins of Sapiro. After learning that Alena still loved Ybarro after all those years, Amihan decides to find Ybarro for Alena. Amihan orders Pagaspas to bring Ybarro back. Hitano learns that Ybarro has royal blood, so he plans to kill him. Chapter 22 (continued) Ybarro enters the ruins of the palace of Sapiro with Pako and Wantuk. The creature who overheard them continues watching. Amihan orders Hitano to execute some orders. Hitano tries to get Alena's attention, but she ignores him. Muros reports that animals have been disturbing a part of Sapiro. Alena notices that it was near the camp of the mandirigmas. She counsels that the mandirigmas should be armed so that they could defend themselves. Amihan orders Aquil to inquire if the mandirigmas would need help in exterminating the animals. Danaya says the animals should not be harmed. She reasoned that the mandirigmas have the ability to protect themselves, while the animals do not. Alena says it is the territory of the mandirigmas, and they are more valuable than the animals. Danaya counters that the animals had been first in nature. Muros whispers to Aquil that he knew there would be conflict about it. Amihan sides with Alena. Aquil sides with Danaya. Aquil proposes a scheme that would save both the mandirigmas and the animals. Danaya was impressed. Pako and Wantuk observe the ruins, and say that Ybarro's royal blood is for naught, for he has no kingdom. Wantuk was agitated, thinking that there are Sapiryan ghosts there. Pako says there would be, as they guard the treasures. He leads Wantuk away to look for treasures. When Ybarro was left alone, a door opens up for him, leading to a bright room. He looks inside, but does not enter. After a council meeting, Amihan noted how Alena spoke for the mandirigmas. Amihan asks her if she still loves Ybarro. Pako leaves Wantuk alone to look for a different passage. Wantuk comes in contact the creature, and runs away from it, screaming The door before Ybarro closed when Pako and Wantuk returned. Pako tricks Wantuk that there is a ghost, picking up his hat with his stick. The door opened again after all three left, revealing a shining armor. Alena said she tried to forget Ybarro, but could not do it. Amihan apologizes, but Alena says she should not, because she had no fault. Hitano observes. Amihan tells Imaw that Alena has no clue that she is the reason why Ybarro left Alena. Imaw tells her to do the right thing and follow her conscience, even if the truth would hurt. Gurna takes Pirena to meet with Hagorn. Pirena was annoyed at Gurna for leading her there. Hagorn reminds Pirena of their plans. Aquil orders Muros to gather many soldiers so they could drive the animals away from the mandirigmas. Danaya thanks him; he says he also likes animals. Pirena says they would act once her daughter Mira had matured. Hagorn tells her Hathors are impatient. Pirena tells him that if he acted prematurely, she will not stop him, but she will side with her sisters against him. Agane tells Hagorn that Pirena had played them. She tells him not to trust Pirena anymore, for her plans do not include them. Hagorn says they could do nothing but wait, for he cannot harm his own daughter. When Agane taunts him, Hagorn raises her up by holding her neck. He cautions her to remember her place, because though they are both Hathors, she is not his relative. He throws her away and she leaves. Amihan asks Imaw about a flute in the treasure room of Lireo. Imaw says it was a gift of the Mulawins to the first queen. If the queen needed help, she only had to play it, and the Mulawin would come. Amihan plays the flute. A Mulawin watching over Lireo hears the flute, and flies toward the palace. Hitano meets with the creature, whom he called Burak. He reports to Hitano that Ybarro has returned. Amihan sees a feather fall, and then a Mulawin landed in the palace near her. Amihan comments he looks different from a Mulawin. He answers that he does not have his ugatpak, because he is under a test to become a lieutenant in Avila. He introduces himself as Pagaspas. Amihan conjures the image of Ybarro in her hand and orders Pagaspas to find Ybarro and bring him to the palace. Burak tells Hitano that Ybarro is not just a mandirigma, but the lost son and heir of King Armeo. Hitano thinks it would further diminish his chances with Alena if she learns that Ybarro has a more suitable lineage. Hitano says they must kill Ybarro, and asks Burak to accompany and help him. Amihan prayed that Emre guide Pagaspas in finding Ybarro, so that Alena could be happy again. Amihan tells Ades that she thought Alena would forget Ybarro over time. But since Alena's love for him endured, Amihan decided that the time had come to make amends. Ades asks what would happen if Alena learns Ybarro is Lira's father. Amihan says they would just have to explain it, hoping that Alena would understand. Gurna listens. Gurna reports to Pirena that Alena's beloved Ybarro is the father of the real Lira, and Alena does not know it. Pirena says she can use such secret against her sister. Ybarro makes Pako and Wantuk stay in the camp as he looks for other Sapiryans. He says he must do it himself for the answers he looked for meant nothing to them. Wantuk says that what's important to Ybarro is also important to them, so Ybarro agrees to take them with him. Hitano and Burak follow them. Ybarro wonders where to find the other Sapiryans. Wantuk says he is not thinking about that now, but about food. Hitano appears and asks Ybarro if he is ready to die.